The Conversations of the Gods
by Jenna of the Red Robes
Summary: What do the gods do in their free time? Have entertaining conversations, of course! These are a collection of one shots centered around the Gods. Number One: Aphrodite and Athena discuss the relationship between Percy and Annabeth. Number Two: Apollo and Hermes pull pranks and Athena has a little chat with Annabeth
1. Chapter 1: Percabeth

_Hi! This is just a silly little thing I thought of! Please enjoy and review!_

~p~a~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aphrodite sat alone on her throne. She was as beautiful as ever, with her ever changing looks. The goddess was wearing a slim fitting blue dress, the color of the ocean on a calm day. _The ocean!_ She though giddily. She began to giggle like a mortal school girl. Her thoughts drifted to her new favorite couple. _So cute!_ She thought dreamily.

Another individual entered the throne room. The new occupant walked with grim determination, her expression defiant, while her grey eyes flashed dangerously. Her clothes were simple; she obviously believed that there were more important things for her to think about than her clothes.

"Aphrodite!" She said angrily as the love goddess turned toward her innocently.

"Yes, my dear Athena?" She said airily. Athena's eyes narrowed, annoyed at the other goddesses attitude.

"What EXACTLY are you doing with my daughter and the disgusting sea spawn?" Athena asked angrily while Aphrodite just giggled again.

"Oh you mean the darling Percy Jackson? I find him to be quite adorable, him and Anna-"Athena interrupted her.

"No, you will not be meddling with Annabeth's love life? Do you understand me?" The wisdom goddess asked.

"Aw, but my dear Athena, I believe it is out of my hands. They are quite taken with each other." Aphrodite responded as she rose from her throne. She started to leave the room when she was stopped by none other than Athena.

"That is unacceptable."

"What is?" A new voice asked. The two goddesses turned around to see Poseidon standing there.

"Not you too!" Athena responded angrily. She was already unhappy enough that Annabeth was with that, that, Percy Jackson and now that no good hero's father had to show up! The Sea God looked confused as his gaze went from Aphrodite to Athena.

"Well, Athena here was just complaining about the wonderful romance between her daughter and your son." Aphrodite said. Light dawned in Poseidon's eyes.

"Oh, yes, they are rather nice together." He responded after a moment of silence. "Percy does seem to be happiest when he is with her."

"Ugh!" Athena grunted in frustration but, the other two immortal beings did not seem to notice.

"I have even come up with an adorable couple name for them!" Aphrodite said excitedly. She was very fond of the couple; she believed that they were the most interesting relationship in the last couple hundred years.

"And what might it be?" Poseidon asked, clearly humoring the love goddess.

"Percabeth!" She exclaimed. "Don't you love it Athena?" Aphrodite asked flippantly. Athena glared at her.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of! There is no need for it anyway, seeing as their relationship is not going to last for long." Athena responded crossly.

"Really? I believe that they are going to be a couple for a long time, if not forever. And I am not wrong about these kinds of things." Aphrodite said snippily, clearly losing her patience. Poseidon looked uncomfortable.

"I believe I must be going. I have a meeting with Zeus." He said quickly and with those curt words, he left the room. He did not want to be caught in the middle of a fight between Athena and Aphrodite.

"I too must be leaving. My beloved Percabeth are on a date in the city of love, Paris, and I would positively adore seeing how things are going. Would you care to come?" Aphrodite asked with a sly smile on her face. Athena grumbled something about useless goddesses of love while she stormed out of the room.

Aphrodite smiled triumphantly. _Now_. She thought. _I shall see Percy and Annabeth_. _And_ _in the city of love! What fun! _With that joyous thought she left the throne humming a romantic song.

~p~a~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Thank you for reading! I might possibly continue this as a collection of one shots centered around the gods. What do you guys think? Please review! (I really appreciate it!) :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Pranks and Talks

Hi! Here is another fun little story! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson…

~p~j~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. D sat in a comfortable reclining chair, looking out toward Camp Half-Blood. The camp director's obnoxious Hawaiian shirt looked as, well, obnoxious as ever. He took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. _Soon,_ he thought happily. _Soon these annoying kids will be gone. The end of the Summer Session approaches daily!_ The god of wine was so lost in his merry musings that he did not notice the arrival of two people. The visitor's sneaked up quietly behind Dionysus, each of them wearing matching conspirator grins.

"Hey wine dude!" They yelled in unison, directly into Mr. D's ears. He sprung from his chair to face his adversaries, only to see them laughing hysterically. They were young men, one with blonde hair and the other with black.

"Did you see his face!?" The blonde one asked as he regained his composure, his blue eyes glittering with mirth.

"Yeah!" The other responded, still grinning mischievously.

Dionysus audibly groaned.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked them with barely controlled anger.

"Aw, come on! Aren't you glad to see us?" The blonde haired man questioned as he draped his arm over Mr. D.

"No!" The god of wine responded irately. "And get your arm off of me Apollo!" He added. Apollo let go of Dionysus and went to stand next to his friend.

"Now, Hermes, Apollo, why are you here?" He demanded of the gods.

"Getting right down to business, eh?" Hermes asked. Mr. D greeted his question with stony silence. "Humph. Well, you see Apollo was bored and he convinced me to come down here with him so that we can pull a prank or two on the demigods!" The god continued.

"Well I want nothing to do with it." The god of wine responded. "Go do what you want." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"You're no fun!" Apollo said moodily. "Perhaps I should make a Haiku about you!

"Um," Hermes interrupted quickly. "Let's go Apollo; we have some pranks to plan."

"Oh yes! Hmmm, perhaps we could do something with confetti….and storms…and…shaving cream…" The two gods walked toward the cabins as they planned their elaborate pranks.

Mr. D settled back into his reclining chair, slowly drifting off to sleep.

~p~j~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Athena purposefully strode toward the god of wine, her casual clothing glinting in the sunlight.

"Dionysus!" She said loudly. Mr. D opened his eyes slowly.

"_What_!?" He asked irritably. He had just dealt with Apollo and Hermes so Athena just HAD to show up to ruin his day more. The goddess of wisdom looked a little miffed at being addressed in such a scornful tone. Alas, she did not have the time to dwell upon Dionysus disrespect.

"Where is Annabeth? I have some things I must discuss with her." She said quickly.

"I do not know where your daughter is. She is probably in her cabin or off with that Peter Johnson. Why should I care? Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to take a nap." He responded brusquely as he left the patio, leaving a displeased goddess of wisdom.

Athena started walking swiftly toward her children's cabin. Without knocking, she opened the door and scanned the room, looking for her daughter. Many of her other offspring were lounging around with assorted books and maps.

"Mom?" One of the kids asked.

"Yes, yes." She responded absently, looking at everyone's faces. All of the kids stopped what they were doing to stare at their mother. The newest campers had never met her before.

"Mother—"A boy started to say when Athena cut him off.

"Not now Nathan. Where is Annabeth?" The children in the cabin suddenly became interested in their various activities again. There was silence in the room.

"Well?" The very annoyed goddess of wisdom asked. One brave girl stood up from her bunk bed and walked toward her mother.

"Um, well, she is um…" She started to say.

"Quickly!" Athena interrupted.

"Okay… she is down by the ocean with…um… Percy…" The girl squeaked. The goddess's grey eyes flashed with anger. Without a word she left the cabin, rapidly walking toward the shore. _Of course! She has to be with the stupid sea spawn!_ Athena thought furiously. _She just has to be with him! _Within minutes, she was near the water. As she got closer, she could hear laughter and conversation.

~p~j~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Percy!" Annabeth said between fits of laughter. Her boyfriend was trying to impress her with daring and bold water feats but was failing miserably. After his seventh unsuccessful attempt he gave up and trudged out of the ocean, instantly dry. He had a mischievous grin on his face and his sea green eyes shone in the sunlight.

"You think you could do better, Wise Girl?" Percy asked jokingly as he neared their picnic blanket. He had planned to have a sweet little picnic with his girlfriend today. But it had quickly deteriorated into him making a fool of himself. But, it made Annabeth happy and that's all that mattered. When he reached her, she stood to greet him.

"I know I could do better, Seaweed Brain." She responded with mock sincerity as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I don't think so!" He said triumphantly as he threw Annabeth over his shoulder.

"Percy Jackson!" She screamed. "Put me down right now!" He just chuckled as he carried her to the water. She started punching his back.

"PERCY! You better put me down right now or I'll –"Annabeth never got to finish her threat because Percy dropped her into the water. She surfaced quickly, spitting water out of her mouth. Before he could react, Annabeth grabbed his ankle and pulled him down into the water, surprising him. They both burst into laughter, happy to be in each other's company.

"Come on," Annabeth said as she stood up and walked back to the blanket. She was soaking wet, her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt dripping water. Percy sat down and wrapped his arms around her.

"If you ever do that again," She said deviously, "You will regret it…" Annabeth continued mysteriously. Percy smiled and kissed her quickly.

"Understood." He said sweetly.

"ANNABETH CHASE!" A voice yelled. Percy and Annabeth looked behind them and they were both equally surprised to see Annabeth's mom walking toward them. Annabeth blushed, looking down at Percy's arms around her. She stood up quickly and Percy stood as well.

"Uh, hi Mom." She said cautiously as Athena got closer.

"What are you doing with that-that sea spawn!?" The goddess asked heatedly.

"Um, well about that mom. He is…he's my boyfriend." Annabeth responded reluctantly. The goddess cursed in Ancient Greek.

"Stupid Aphrodite must've beaten me here…" She mumbled. "This is unacceptable. No daughter of mine shall fraternize with the offspring of Poseidon. Do you understand me?" Athena continued.

"You can't control who I date mom!" Annabeth responded, outraged at her mother.

"Yeah Athena," Percy added. "Just because you are a goddess doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want and force your children to do things that they don't want to do." He put a protective hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"I am not talking with you, Son of Poseidon." The goddess of wisdom responded icily. She was about to continue her rant when a loud whooping sound interrupted her. The two demigods and the goddess looked around, clearly confused. Out of nowhere a huge swirling mass of confetti appeared spurting out shaving cream and emitting loud noises. It was not physically possibly yet, there it was.

"What is that?" Percy asked, his voice full of wonder. The confetti storm flew past him and Annabeth and ran straight into Athena. The goddess shrieked and tried to run away but it followed her.

"This is NOT over Annabeth!" She yelled. The half-bloods diverted their eyes as the goddess assumed her godly form and vanished. The storm of confetti continued on down the beach, looking for a new victim.

"That was awesome!" A voice behind the demigods yelled. They turned around to see Apollo and Hermes running toward them.

"Best prank ever!" Apollo said excitedly.

"Wait," Annabeth said. "You two made that?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes! And it was AMAZING!" Hermes responded.

"Come on!" Apollo exclaimed. "Let's go prank more people!" And with that they were off, running down the shore.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other disbelievingly.

"I will never understand the gods…" Percy said as Annabeth nodded in agreement. He put his arm around her and together they walked back to camp.

~p~j~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How was that? Sorry I took FOREVER to update! And so you know, I haven't officially decided, but I think I am going to try to put a little bit of Percabeth/Crazy Athena in all of these little chapters. Wouldn't that be fun? Haha, let me know what you think and have a great day! Please review! May the gods be with you! ;)


End file.
